Impossible Encounter
by Invisible-chan
Summary: When people think of Pokemon, they tend to think of the anime, the manga, or the game. What happens when characters from all three are forced to meet under strange circumstances?
1. Generic Introduction

A/N – I often wonder what would happen if the characters from those three met. They all have different personalities and relationships with the different counterparts. This fic will only include first and second gen characters because I've yet to play third gen very far in the game. Sapphire and Ruby manga characters may be included as a comparison to May and the virtually nonexistent Brendon. In the manga universe, this takes place somewhere after Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Silver were un- "statue-ified".

Summary - When people think of Pokemon, they tend to think of the anime, the manga, or the game. What happens when characters from all three are forced to meet under strange circumstances?

A blue haired girl strolled through the Ilex forest in the middle of a cool starry night. She listened, relaxed by the sound of bug Pokemon buzzing and chirping a night serenade. Next to her walked a slightly taller, red haired boy. Though his faced look rough, his eyes held a slight gentleness to them. The two continued to walk quietly into the forest, but the farther they went on, the more queer things seemed to be. The blue haired girl took notice of this and, gradually, she began to tense, looking back.

"Kris, is something wrong?" asked the boy, concerned for his friend.

"Something is seriously wrong here," she said anxiously. "We've never been here before." This confused, the boy. Wasn't it good that they hadn't been wandering around in circles? He asked her just that. Kris shook her head. "That's not what I meant. We've been through this entire forest countless times before, but never have we been in this area."

"How do you know we've just never been in these parts before?"

Kris looked at him sadly. "Please Kamon, you have to believe me."

Kamon shook his head. She wasn't normally one to worry about things, or at least show it unless it was of the utmost importance. He also started to see what she meant. They had been in this forest countless times when they were younger and with the way they had been going, they should have reached the exist towards Route 34 by now.

"Alright, I believe you," he said looking into her eyes. She smiled back at him, alleviated that he didn't think she was crazy. "So where do you think we are?" he asked her, now rather curious himself.

"I don't know," she responded, "but something tells me that we'll find out soon enough."

***

As those two were discussing these curious events, a trio had been wandering around in their own forest that night. In this group were a boy and girl who closely resembled our previously mentioned duo and another boy, black haired, wearing a white and yellow cap with goggles. The yellow-capped boy walked backwards holding a pool cue against his neck, the girl reprimanded him angrily, and the other boy sighed, exasperated.

"Stop fooling around, Gold!" yelled the girl, quite obviously annoyed. "Professor Oak sent us to find out what was sending out that odd signal on our Pokedex. We should at least pretend we're working."

"Aww, Crystal, you're no fun," he replied chuckling. "Besides," he started justifying himself, "it seems like we're closing in on whatever it is." Crystal sighed. It was true. The beeping noise was quickening in pace and there was no other explanation. The other Pokedex holders were in known locations, far from the Ilex forest.

"Let's just hurry up so that we can get this over with," said the other boy. He was tired of their bickering and would have liked nothing better that to be with a certain brown haired girl.

"Silver's right," said Crystal. "Being here in the middle of the night is really creepy."

"You can grab onto my arm if you're scared," said Gold somewhat hopefully. Crystal glared, punched him, and stormed off, towards the mysterious signal.

"Smooth," Silver grinned.

"Aw, shut up."

They progressed farther until they came across a large cave-like opening. "This is strange," Crystal wondered aloud. "The Pokedex is telling us here, but this area isn't even marked on the map."

"Why don't we call it Mount Gold then? Silver's already go one named after him," Gold replied sniggering.

"I'm calling Professor Oak. Something is up here." Crystal worriedly dialed him on her Pokegear. After a few moments of Uh-hu's, yeah's, okay's, and alright's, Crystal hung up. "He said we should come back in the morning. He doesn't want anyone to get hurt or lost, especially at this time of night."

"What? Come on! That's boring!" yelled Gold. "We're old enough to take care of ourselves. Let's go Silver," he went on. He dragged Silver along before even finishing his sentence.

The cave was stereotypical in that it was cold, dark, damp, and mysterious, just like every other cave you read about. The trio walked so deep into it so that after looking back you could no longer see the exit or the light emitted from it. They held out flashlights.

"L-look you guys, I-I really th-think we should go back." Crystal's voice trembled and uncertainty was etched on her face.

"Come on, Gold. We've gone far enough," Silver agreed sternly. He wasn't sure why, but Crystal made him think of Blue.

"Yeah, there's nothing here. Alright guys, let's – WAIT!" Gold was about to agree when he saw a faint light. "We're here! May as well check t out so we don't have to come back tomorrow."

Crystal and Silver looked at one another. They sighed and went along, for they were curious as well. Once they got to the end they saw that it was nothing more than – "The forest?! It was nothing but a freakin' tunnel!

"You satisfied, Gold? Can we go back now?" asked Silver impatiently.

"Hold on, Silver. We just got to the end. We don't want to waste our efforts now that we're here."

"Hah!" yelled Gold triumphantly. "Now you're seeing my was, Crys! Let's go!"

Silver followed reluctantly. Ominously, as they all stepped out into the open, their Pokedex's stopped beeping. All was quiet.

***

"Kenta! Hurry up! Professor Elm won't be too happy if we'll be late!"

"That's right, Kenta. My dad won't be too happy with us. Why the heck are we taking this 'shortcut' anyways?"

Kenta looked almost identical to Gold, except for he fact that he had no goggles or pool cue, and had longer "bangs". "Well, I was the only one who had an idea to get there so _sorry_!"

"Don't worry, Kenta. We're just saying this to bug you," said the girl. She looked just like the other two girls, but had a more immature girliness to her.

"Thanks, Marina," Kenta replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"You're welcome!"

"Oi, if you two are done, can we hurry it up?" The second boy had an appearance quite similar to Professor Elm, making their relation quite apparent.

"You don't have to be so uptight Junichi-kun!" Marina said smiling. "Your dad won't mind. "

"Okay, Marina-chan!" he replied, hearts in his eyes. The three of them walked forward, not realizing what was in store for them.

***

Kris sensed something behind them. It was too large to be a Pokemon that could be found in the forest. Kris had trained her senses well and could tell that the footsteps behind her were too heavy to be one of the typical Ilex forest residents. They were all bug Pokemon. She sensed it coming up to them quickly so she spun around quickly and punched at the air.

"AH!" a voice yelled out in surprise. "You don't need to be so violent, Kris."

"Oh! Hiro! What are you doing here?" Hiro, as you can probably guess looked similar to Gold and Jimmy, short "bangs" and with out goggles or a pool cue. He had fallen to the ground in surprise.

"I'm sorry. Here." Kris extended her hand to help him up. Hiro took her hand and smirked. He grabbed her hand and attempted to pull her down with him. Kamon, noticing this, grabbed her by the waist and pulled. Instead of Kris falling on top of him, as he planned, Hiro was yanked up violently, straining his arm. Kris was oblivious to what had happened. "Thanks, Kamon. I thought was about to fall," she said innocently. Kamon nodded at Kris. Once she had turned around, he smirked at Hiro who was rubbing his arm. Hiro "humphed" in return.

Without being asked, Hiro decided to join the party. He used the pretenses of boredom in order to travel with Kris.

Kris took no notice of this, but stopped. "Hiro, how long have you been following us?"

"What? Uh, for a while I guess. Why?" he asked confused.

"Have you noticed something strange?" Kris hoped he had noticed that something had been going on as well.

"Nope, sorry." Kris let out a dejected sigh and thought it better off not to inform him just yet. Just as she turned to continue forward, Kris smacked herself against something or rather someone.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" cried a voice. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry I'm - !" Kris cut herself off as she looked up into quite a shocking sight.

***

A/N Whee! That was fun. You can probably figure out what will happen next. If you're wondering why the anime counterparts got such a little part, it's because I don't care much for them, and there isn't much for me to go on in the first place. Please leave constructive criticism. If you're going to bother flame me, please not that I use flames to roast my marshmallows. Thank You.


	2. An Awkward Meeting

A/N – Okay, I'm really sorry. I really should have updated sooner. I was starting it, but I accidentally deleted what I was typing up… Anyways, Seeing as plenty of people really seemed to like my work, I decided to make an update. Yay me! I decided to get up off my lazy, but and do something for a change. Onward ho!

Looking up, Kris fell speechless. Before her was a girl that seemed as though she could have been her twin or double. Upon further inspection, the girl had a black-blue shade of hair that came into sharply spiked pigtails while Kris's were dark cobalt and waved upwards instead of something gravity defying. Her facial features seemed rounder and slightly more tanned, though they both had a heart shaped face. Kris also had azure eyes instead of the other girl's violet-blue mix. They were also approximately the same height. After thinking this part over again, she realized that she had been helped up.

"Oh! Um, thank-thank you." Her stutter portrayed the feeling emitted from the both of them, pure shock and confusion. Her face flushed from realizing she was staring.

It was more than a freak coincidence that they had similar outfits as well. While the basic outfit was virtually the same, the colors were the only things that were off. For example: Kris's jacket was white with crimson strips around the wrist of the sleeves, which matched her turtle-necked shirt while the other girl had a pink jacket with a lighter red. The girl had yellow star-shaped earrings while she herself tended to stray from unnecessary accessories.

Deciding to break the awkward silence, Kris spoke up. "I'm Kris. These are my friends Kamon to my right and Hiro to my left." She felt her introduction was odd and out of place, but could not think of any other way to respond to the situation.

"I'm Crystal, this is Gold and Silver," she directed to her left and right to each respective person.

Kris's emotions increased one hundred fold with the introduction of Crystal's companions. Once again, she found mirrors, not of herself, but of the two boys beside her.

There was little difference between Kamon and Silver, save for Kamon's longer, darker hair and the different designs on their red-lined, black jackets. Kamon had a more mature face with slightly shaper features and lighter colored eyes, but otherwise, they could have passed as true twins.

Gold and Hiro, however were barely more distinguishable than the previous boys. As aforementioned in the previous chapter, Gold had his goggles and pool cue. Hiro's bangs curved down naturally opposed to Gold who's seemed to have a strangely sharp corner to it. Gold's eyes were pretty much gold while Hiro's were darker amber.

Kris, who had been standing rather close to Kamon, gripped his arm tightly. He understood. She was right. Something strangle was going on.

"So who the heck do you think you are, trying to copy us like this huh?" Hiro burst out, unaware of Kris and Kamon's previous conversation. Kris let go of Kamon and held his arm.

"Please don't."

"What the heck do you mean copying _you_? You're the one's trying to copy _us_, the legendary dex holders!"

SMACK! "Gold! Don't be so rude!"

"What the heck, woman?"

"Legendary? What's so legendary about you? You're a bunch of imitating brats! At least Copycat was cool about it!"

Hiro jumped surprised by the sudden pain. He turned to see the girl beside him was gripping his arm to death and, though her expression was calm, had a tint of annoyance and possible anger in her eyes. He decided to shut it.

Kamon and Silver sighed at the ridiculousness of their companions. Really now, how old were they supposed to be? At least the girls knew how to control the situation.

After a moment to glaring between the two black haired boys, Crystal spoke up.

In a vain attempt to keep things normal she asked, "What brings you three so late to the Viridian Forest?"

"Out of all thing things you could've asked, you asked that? What the heck? And besides, we should be the ones asking that."

Once again, Hiro felt jolting pain for his outburst, this time from an annoyed Kamon for being so rude to a lady.

It was his turn to speak. "We were just out for a late night stroll," which was true, "when a moron attacked us," a glare to the side, this all being said as though the previous complaint hadn't been made.

"Pfft! What an excuse! A 'night stroll'? Now that's suspicious."

Kamon rolled his eyes. "What's your excuse?"

"We don't have an excuse."

Silver's hand was magnetically pulled to his face. [insert facepalm here] "What this idiot means is, we aren't making up excuses. We have a real reason. Professor Oak sent us."

"Sure he did, and I'm not the Pokémon champion," Hiro fired back.

You aren't. Technically, I am, Kris thought to herself, but didn't bother saying aloud knowing how much it would both bother Hiro and nullify his point.

Gold laughed haughtily at him. "Hah! I can't believe that a looser like you thinks he's better than me, let alone Red."

"Well, duh, I've defeated Red."

"Heh, dreams don't count."

A fist that was aimed toward Gold was, stopped by a smaller hand. Kris's eyes had a clear intent to kill. Hiro felt the urge to hide behind Kamon.

"Look, obviously something isn't right here, but instead of mauling each other in the forest, shouldn't we find somewhere we can figure this out more civilly?" Kris kept her head level and clear. It would be wiser to get these strangers as allies rather than enemies in this confounding situation.

"I agree. Dawdling here won't get us anywhere." Crystal felt already she could trust this double. Though it wasn't was quite wise to casually trust strangers who seem to be copying you, she felt no malice from them.

"The girls are right. I think - "

"Keh, you're such a brownnoser." Hiro chose to ignore the glare coming from Kamon.

"We should get out of this forest and figure out what's going on," Silver concluded for him. "The park should be empty at this time of night." He pulled out a PokéBall containing murkrow. The rest of the trainers followed suit except for Kris. She watched them quietly. This did not pass Crystal's notice.

"Is something wrong?"

Kris shook her head. "No, it's just that, I don't have a flying type," she chuckled.

"You could get a ride with me and Mantaro," Gold suggested, winking.

Before Kris could reply, Kamon pulled her to him, and they took of on his crobat. Three of the four left, blinked in surprise.

"Are- are they dating?" Gold asked incredulously.

"Everything but," Hiro mumbled in reply. He followed suit.

Silver and Crystal looked at each other, his awkward expression mirroring hers. This was turning out to be an odd night.

A/N - Just want to apologize again. It's been what, a year or two since I last updated? _ _ Yeah... sorry. I'll get started on that next chapter now.


End file.
